Magicians or Wizards
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: Kaito and Aoko had no idea what they were getting them-selves into when they adopted a baby with a lightning bolt shaped scar. Magic Kaito and Harry Potter Crossover with some Detective Conan. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story starts off four years in the future. Haibara managed to make a permanent cure for Shinichi. He and Kaito formed an alliance and Shinichi tags along on the heists to watch Kaito's back, also Ran and Aoko know everything and are married to them.

**Magicians or Wizards**

**Chapter 1**

**Aoko's POV**

Something I've always enjoyed no matter where my husband's career took us was an early morning walk. I could use that time to think about the last four years. For example I could think about when Kaito finally decided to let me in on the secret of his "night job" and all the rest, and how happy I was when he asked me to marry him, and our life together thus far.

"EEEEEKKKK!!!"

"WAHHHHHH!!!"

'_Now that's not something you usually heard on morning walks, well unless Shinichi-kun is around_.' I turned and ran down the street till I saw who had screamed. It was a thin woman, who was staring in horror at the letter gripped in her hand, and at her feet was a basket that held a crying baby.

"Is something the matter ma'am?" I asked the woman. She didn't respond her face dazed. The baby was still crying so I did the only thing I could think of, I went over and lifted the baby out of the basket and began to rock him till he settled down.

A minute later a very large man with a thick mustache, "Petunia, what's wrong?" He then noticed me, "And who the devil are you?"

Before I could reply, the woman, Petunia-san, seemed to come out of her daze. "Vernon," She gasped, "Lily is dead and they expect us to take the boy."

Vernon-san's face then turned almost as red as my Otosan's when he is chasing KID. "WHAT!!!" he roared. He then turned on me, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING, WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!!!"

I was speechless, but before I could say anything (again), the woman cut me off, "She's not with them Vernon, she just came when she heard me scream." She then turned to me and stiffly reached out for the baby in my arms. "I'm sorry for troubling you ma'am."

I was reluctant to give him to her. This woman and her husband obviously didn't want him and I hated to think what kind of life he would have if he were to live here. But still it wasn't as if I had any claim over him, so I handed him to the woman.

The two then turned their back on me, whispering furiously back and forth as the reentered their house. I started to turn away when I heard it.

'SLAP'

Which was followed by the baby's wailing cry of pain.

I stared at the house, there was no way I could let those people raise that child. An idea was quickly forming in my mind. I memorized the address, Number 4, Privet Drive. I turned and hurried back to the apartment that we'd rented. I sure hoped my husband would agree to my plan.

________________________________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT!!!" twin voices shouted.

Any other time I would have laughed at how Kudo and I were so alike that we sometimes spoke in unison. But the thought didn't even occur to me as I stared at my wife in shock.

"Will you do it," she asked, her tone of voice making it clear that she was serious.

"You want me to steal a baby," I began slowly.

"And you want me to forge some papers saying you adopted him," Kudo concluded looking dazed.

"Yes, that's right," said Aoko. "I know you can get the papers Shinichi-kun, you got some for when you were Conan."

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked, "I may be a thief, but I'm not a kidnapper."

"But those people won't care. They don't even want him, I heard them hit him. We can't just sit back and do nothing."

"But this… I mean…" I stammered, while Kudo continued to stare at Aoko as if she'd grown a second head.

She sighed, "Look, you don't have to do it as KID, just take him secretly and see if those people even report him missing. If they do (which I doubt) then we'll give him back, but if they don't, don't you think that's reason enough to keep him from those people."

I caved, Aoko has always been the only one who has ever been able to win arguments against me. "Fine," I said, "But if we keep him I get to name him."

"So that you know, I think you're both nuts," was all Kudo said.

_____________________________________________________________________

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ I thought as I picked the lock on the back door of the house Aoko had told me about.

I crept through the house silently till I reached the bedroom upstairs and peeked in. '_What was Aoko talking about, this kid is in hog heaven.' _I stared around a room filled from wall to wall with toys. In the middle was a crib that held a fat sleeping baby.

Figuring Aoko had been wrong I closed the door and started to sneak out again. But as I passed the cupboard under the stairwell I paused. I'd thought I'd heard…

I heard it again, a soft whimper coming from the cupboard. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

Wrapped in a pile of rages was another baby, only I knew this one must be the one Aoko meant. The poor thing had his mouth tapped shut and a large bruise on his cheek. He stared at me with big green eyes.

Gently I picked him up, Aoko had been right. This place would be the death of this kid. Then with the baby in my arms I left.

____________________________________________________________________

The next morning after I'd rescued the baby, Kudo and I listened to a police radio the entire day, but there was no report of a missing baby. The next day was the same.

On the third day I accompanied Aoko on her morning walk and the two of us passed by the house. What we found was the house abandoned with a large 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn. Upon further inquiry we found that the day after I'd taken the baby the houses occupants had left in a rush and had hired some people to pack for them, and had not left any forwarding address.

It was official now, not even Kudo could argue with it, the baby was ours.

Kudo sighed as he worked on the documents to make it official with the rest of the world, "And what name would you like him to have?" He asked me.

I glanced at him in surprise, "Why Toichi, of course."

**End Chapter 1**

________________________________________________________________________

A/N I said I had another idea for a new story, another 'Harry gets adopted by anyone other than the Durslys' fic. I don't own Harry Potter or Detective Conan. Also this has nothing to do with my other fics and I will continue those this is just another one on the side


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Toichi's POV**

**6 years later**

"San … Nii… Ichi… Zero. Ready or not here I come," Shouted my best friend, Conan Kudo.

I snickered (quietly) from my hiding place in the tree above his head. I was hoping that he hadn't learned what I had from movies, and that's that no one ever looks up, and that's where the bad guy is always hidden (not that I was a bad guy).

While I watched Conan-kun search fruitlessly below, I though back over our friendship. We were the same age and we've been best friends since Otosan and Shinichi-ojisan put us in a playpen together when we were little, even though we're very different. He was always been very honest and considered highly intelligent for his age, while I have always been considered a trouble maker, but everyone says we get that from our fathers. The biggest thing we had in common is that we both thought that our fathers were the coolest. Conan wanted to grow up to be a detective like Shinichi-ojisan, and I wanted to be a magician like Otosan, even though he wasn't really my Otosan. I knew I was adopted, but I didn't care.

I was pulled from my thoughts, when the branch I was sitting on gave a loud crack. That alerted Conan-kun of my position. He turned and grinned up at me, "Found y…"

The branch cracked again and then gave way.

"TOICHI-KUN!!!"

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came.

"Toichi-kun?"

Conan-kun said my name again, but this time it wasn't panicky it was in amazement.

I opened my eyes and found myself floating about a foot from the ground. When my brain finally registered what was happening I fell the remaining foot and landed with a thud.

I rolled over and turned to Conan-kun, "How did I do that?"

For once he didn't have an answer.

___________________________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

"And then I'll inflate one of my dummy KIDs here and…"

I was sitting my living room discussing how my next KID heist was supposed to go with Aoko, Ran-chan, and Tantei-kun, when suddenly the front door opened with a bang.

"Otosaaaaan!" yelled my son running in with Conan-kun hot at his heels. Both of their faces were pale and scared.

Ran-chan made the mistake of asking them what was wrong, what we got was an earful of unintelligible babble as both tried to shout what had happened at the same time. Finally Ran-chan and Aoko were able to sit them on the couch and calm them down.

"Alright," said Shinichi as soon as the noise level went down, he then turned to his son, "Start at the beginning. What happened?"

And Conan-kun proceeded to tell us how he and Toichi had been playing hide and seek when Toichi fell out of a tree… and floated???

The four of us stared at the two boys in surprised confusion as they swore up and down that it was true, that my adopted son had hovered in midair for a whole two minutes before falling.

Ran-chan started to scold them for making up stories when Toichi's temper snapped.

"WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!!!" He shouted. Just as he said that the couch that he and Conan-kun were sitting on rose up two feet in the air and then slammed back down on the floor.

A stunned silence fell over all of us, until it was broken by a simultaneous "Whoa," from the two boys.

Toichi then turned to me and said in a fearful voice, "Otosan, what's wrong with me?"

That snapped everyone out of their shock, Aoko and Ran-chan both hurried over to comfort him. Shinichi began rattling off possibilities and how it was nothing to worry about. But Toichi's eyes remained locked onto mine, looking to me for an answer.

I went over and gave him a hug. "There is nothing wrong with you," I said firmly.

He smiled up at me, but then he looked down at his shoes, "Ne Otosan, what do you know about my birth parents."

We were all a little surprise at his sudden interest, as he had never really cared before. Sensing our surprise he quickly explained, "Well it's just that I figure what ever is happening may be something I inherited from them."

Aoko and I shared a look. I sighed, "To be honest with you we don't really know much about your birth parents. What we do know is apparently they died around October 31st somewhere in England. Then you were left on the door step of some people we can only guess must be blood relatives of yours. They unfortunately didn't want you, so we took you in. A few days later they moved before we could ask them anything, and we were never able to track them down. That aside we know next to nothing about your past and Kudo has looked but he has never found anything about who your birth parents were."

He looked a bit crest fallen that we didn't know more about his past and his situation.

"Oh," Aoko gasped, "I do recall one of those people mentioning the name Lilly, that might have been your mother's name."

Toichi sighed, "But that doesn't really help with what's going on. What am I supposed to do if things start floating away when I'm around?"

I grinned, "You want to be a magician, don't you, just tell everyone that you're practicing a trick."

He stared up at me in surprise, "I can do that?"

I nodded, "I think it's time I taught you every magician's secret weapon."

Both he and Conan-kun leaned forward with interest as I whispered to them, "It's called a Poker Face."

**End Chapter 2**

___________________________________________________________________

A/N So now Toichi (Harry) knows he's different. And also who doesn't expect that if Ran and Shinichi were to have a son they'd name him Conan. Toichi and Conan are about the same age so that means in the first chapter while Shinichi Aoko and Kaito were in England Ran was back in Japan with Conan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Conan's POV**

**2 years later**

Flame were danced in front of me as people all around me began singing…

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Conan-kun, Happy Birthday to you."_

Except for Toichi and Kaito-ojisan who sang…

_"Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you smell like a monkey, and you look like one too."_

It was my ninth birthday, and my parents, Toichi, his parents his one year old baby sister, Nozomi and his grandmother, were there. Along with another friend, Hattori Sakura, and her parents, who were best friends with my parents. Sakura-chan mostly took after her father, right down to the part where she wanted to be a detective, and she was kind of pretty.

My parents had insisted we have my party at the Toichi's Grandmother's house. I didn't mind though, so far it's been a blast, but I was curious because they had hinted that there was a special reason behind it.

I got my answer after everyone had finished with their cake, Otosan, Kaito-ojisan and Heiji-ojisan all called for our attention while standing in front of an old painting of Toichi's grandfather.

Otosan started it off, "As I told Conan, there is a specific reason why we had this party the in this house. It is because now that all of you are nine, you are now old enough to hear and understand about a case our three families have been working on for years."

Sakura-chan and I both grew very interested when we heard the word case. While Toichi glanced at his father in confusion, most likely wondering what his father had to do with it.

Kaito-ojisan saw his look and explained, "I was the same age as you three when my Otosan was murdered."

Heiji-ojisan then broke in, "But you have to understand, everything we're about to say you must never discuss with anyone other than who we tell you it is trustworthy. Lives depend on it."

Then the three told us all about a dark syndicate called the black Organization. They told us how years ago Toichi's grandfather had been murdered on stage and how my Otosan had shrunk to an age younger than we were (we were all surprised to hear how Haibara-neechan was really a Haibara-obachan). The told us how there had been a big showdown years ago, and how syndicate received a server blow, thanks to them and the FBI. But the most important thing they drilled into our heads was that the fact that any of us knew must remain a secret. Even though syndicate was now in hiding, it still existed. Right now it was like a snapping turtle that had withdrawn its head, but at any second that head could shoot back out and cause server damage to us.

When they were finished there was a heavy silence fell over the room, only broken by an occasional coo from Nozomi-chan.

Finally Toichi broke the silence, "Otosan you said that they were the ones who killed Jisan, but why did they kill him?"

Kaito-ojisan grinned…

________________________________________________________________________

**Toichi's POV**

Otosan grinned, "I'm glad you asked."

He then turned around and pressed on the frame of the painting of the jisan I'd been named after. The painting then swerved sideways reveling a part of the house I'd never seen before. My two friends and I got up and went through the door.

Inside was a magician's heaven, tricks lined every wall, some I'd never even seen before. But the most captivating item in the room was an open closet, inside of which was a white tuxedo with a blue shirt and red tie. On a shelf above it sat a whit top hat with a blue trim. A gleaming monocle leaned against the hat. All three of us recognized it instantly.

I slowly turned to face my Otosan. "You're the Kaitou KID?" I asked in shock.

He nodded, "I am, as was my father. And if I fail to finish what he left undone, you can be too if you like."

The three of us just stared slack jawed as he told us about how the Black Organization was for some reason very interested in immortality, and how they were searching for a gem called Pandora that could give them just that. Ever since the syndicate had gone into hiding years ago, it seemed the best way to draw them out was to find this gem and dangle it in front of their noses.

When he finished he glanced at us and said, "You know if you leave those open much longer birds will nest in them."

We closed our mouths, but it was still hard to wrap my head around it. My father was one of the most popular and most internationally wanted thief, and he had offered to be one too. It was enough to make my head spin.

As I continued to work it out I heard a little ways away, Heiji-ojisan explaining to Conan and Sakura-chan that if they were to turn in my Otosan it would be equivalent to a death sentence.

Finally I glanced up at him, "You want me to be a thief?"

He shook his head, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Hopefully I'll find Pandora before you have to make a decision."

I thought a minute longer. Then I said, "If I'm to learn to be a Kaitou, I'd better start learning now, right."

Otosan grinned, "Well than I'd better explain to you the rules. The first and most important rule is, No one gets hurt…

**End Chapter 3**

________________________________________________________________________

A/N I figured that Toichi and Conan should know about their parent's past before Toichi goes off to Hogwarts (which he will do, more on that in the next chapter), I also added two new characters to the mix Hattori Sakura and Kuroba Nozomi. I bet you can guess why she's named Sakura, she'll also be Conan's love interest. And for Nozomi I figured I had better let Kaito and Aoko have a child of their own, and FYI, Nozomi means hope, which is a reference to the original Pandora legend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dumbledore's POV**

I sighed as I looked over the paper work a third time. Another of the countless searches for the missing Harry James Potter had ended in failure.

It had been nine years since I'd made the mistake of leaving Harry with his relatives that Halloween night. By now he should be about ten, nearly old enough to go to Hogwarts. That is, if he is still alive.

I thought back to how I found out he was missing. Mrs. Figg didn't have very good eyesight, she didn't notice that the Durlseys had abandonded their house until she'd overheard a foreign couple asking where they'd gone. She did a quick investigation, then reported to me. It hadn't taken long to track down the Dursleys. At first they refused to say anything, but after threatening them with truth potion they told us that the day after we'd left Harry with them he'd simply vanished. They assumed that we'd changed our minds and had taken him back. Since they were afraid we'd change our minds again they had moved and hoped to never hear from us again.

After that the wizarding world was in an uproar. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was missing. Search parties had spread everywhere and there was a ten million gallion reward for finding him. Unfortunately no trace of him ever arose. Many people had by not given him up for dead.

I admit I too was starting to loose hope of ever seeing him again.

_________________________________________________________________

**Conan's POV**

"Wow, so this is London," I said looking out my airplane window.

Otosan, and Kaito-ojisan had decided to take a trip to London to visit their old friend Hakuba Saguru, and after some intense begging Toichi and I were able to come along.

Speaking of Toichi, he probably hadn't heard me since he was too busy scaring the stewardess. A little after my birthday one year ago we realized Toichi's eyes were in need of glasses after he to walked into a lamppost. It was revealed that he had been needing glasses for a long time, but since Toichi-kun had never been a fan for doctors and always skipped on check-up day, no one had ever realized it. He didn't like the idea of using glasses so he insisted on getting contacts. After that he and Kaito-ojisan had fun making contacts of all colors. Today he was supporting a pair that made his eyes yellow with slits for pupils like a cat's (using those and a headband with a pair of cat ears attached is how he scared the stewardess.).

I elbowed him, "Knock it off, the condition of us to come is if we behaved."

He gave me an wide eyed, innocent look "Me, misbehave, never." though the innocence of the look was kind of ruined by the cat eyes.

I shot him an unimpressed glare as the captain came on the PA and announced that we were about to land.

_____________________________________________________________

**One hour later at the Hakuba Estate**

"Pleeeease, please, please, please, can we go explore London on our own," Toichi begged,

The adults, Otosan, Kaito-ojisan, and Hakuba-ojisan, finally caved. "Alright, you can go, but only if you stay close and take a cellphone with you," said Kaito-ojisan.

Toichi pumped his fist, "Alright!" he shouted, than he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door.

I glared at him as we ran down the street, "What's got you so hyper?" I asked, "I wanted to stick around and listen to Otosan and Hakuba-ojisan talk about cases."

He finally let go of my wrist then turned to me with a big grin, "Well I've got something better. Whey don't you solve a case for me."

It was than that I noticed that he had changed his contacts to a pair that were plain clear ones so it was easy to see his natural green eyes. He had also brushed his messy bangs aside to reveal the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead that had been there since his parents took him in.

'I see where this is going' "You want me to try to find your birth family, don't you. That's why you've made yourself as recognizable as possible." I said dryly

He sweatdrooped, "See, if you can figure that out I'm sure you can find them."

I hated to burst his bubble, but I had to be honest. "England is a big country, and we have no idea where to start looking, our only clue is that your mother was possibly named Lilly. Besides, if you really want to find them why didn't you just ask my Otosan?"

He visible slumped, "I would but, he would probably tell Otosan, and that would hurt Otosan's feelings. I love Otosan, and Okaasan, but I'm just curious about where I come from and about those weird things I can do. Wouldn't you be curious?" He replied.

I didn't know what to say to that. Finally I said, "Come on, let's just do what we said we would do, and go exploring."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Toichi's POV**

Conan and I had fun exploring the city for about an hour till the inevitable happened, I got bored.

I turned to him and shouted, "I'm Lupin, and you're Holmes. Catch me if you can!" With that I took of running.

Conan stood there in surprise for a second, then with an "Oi," he chased after me.

He had chased me for several blocks when I decided to add insult to injury by running backwards and still not letting him catch me. That worked pretty well till I ran into someone.

Conan ran up to me and pretended to pull out a pair of handcuffs and put them on me. "As usual the detective trumps the thief," He said proudly.

I wiggled into a sitting position, "No fair, I want a do over."

That's when we heard a low groan. we turned to see the guy I'd crashed into was just starting to pick himself up.

"Hey mister, are you all right? Sorry about crashing into you," I said in English. Conan and I had been taking English lessons for a few years now, and we were both pretty good. However Conan has a better accent than I do.

The man picked himself up, and I noticed he was about middle aged and had balding red hair. He was also wearing weird cloths

"Yes," he said rubbing his head. "I'm alright."

He glanced at the two of us and when he saw me he did a double take. Then he reached forward and brushed my bangs aside and stared at my scar for a long moment. Then he began speaking in English very fast, too fast for us to understand.

Needless to say he was beginning to freak us out. "Well I'm glad you're alright ojisan. bye bye," said Conan. Then the two of us ran as fast as we could and didn't stop until we were back at Hakuba-ojisan's house.

Before we entered I asked Conan, "What do you think that was all about?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, something about hair and pots being alive. That guy must have been a nut."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Arthur Weasley's POV**

'Merlin's Beard,' was all I could think as I took a good look at the boy in front of me. He looked exactly like a mini version of James Potter. And those eyes, those were Lilly's eyes. Along with that scar on his forehead it all fit. This boy had to be the missing Harry Potter.

After that I think I went into shock. I didn't even notice when the other boy with him said something to me then they both began to run away. They were nearly out of site when I finally came to my senses. I quickly picked myself up and followed them till they reached a large estate and went inside.

I was still recovering from my shock so I did the only thing I could think of. I apparated back to my house and sent an owl to Dumbldor, telling him that the Boy Who Lived had at last been found.

End Chapter 4

___________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N I'm really sorry it took this long to write this chapter, I go kicked off the other computer I'd been using and the one I'm currently useing doesn't have Word, that and I've had a lousy case of writers block. I'll try to step up the pace on both my stories. The reason that no wizard was ever able to find Harry(Toichi) is because of Kaito, since Kaito seems to have some immunity to magic, since Akako's spells never worked on him. I thought I'd be nice to the Wealeys and let them be the ones who find Toichi, the ten million gallions should definatly help them.


	5. Author's Note

Hello all,  
I am so sorry, but I'm going to put this story on pause for awhile. The reason being is because between this and my other story I'm just not getting anywhere fast. There's also the problem that I just can't seem to think of what to do next. So I figure I'll finish up my other story first then I'll focus on this one, unless I get hit with a boat load of inspiration, (though thanks to school rotting my brain that might not happen any time soon). But I will defiantly try to finish this after Detective Game.

Again I'm really sorry

Sunny ; )


	6. Chapter 5

**Hakuba's POV**

I do not know what I was thinking when I invited Kuroba and his son to my house. While neither of them have played a joke on me (yet) they were already driving my staff up the wall. And it hadn't even been a full day yet...

'Ding-dong'

My internal rant was cut off as the door bell rang. Since I knew full well that most of my staff was cleaning up one of Kuroba's messes (Grrrr), I went to answer the door myself.

Outside were to odd looking strangers, one was an old man with blue eyes and a LONG siver beard, the other a tin man with balding red hair. The only thing they had in common was that both looked as though they had gotten dressed in the dark.

After the initial shock of seeing them wore off I remembered my manners and said, "Can I help you."

The bearded man smiled and said, "Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Arthur Weasley, we are looking for a young boy with black hair and green eyes, and.."

I held up my hand to stop him. "Say no more, please come in."

As I led the guests to the sitting room a maid who had heard the bell but was late reaching the door paused and looked embarrassed, I walked up to her and said, "Could you please fetch Kuroba and his son, tell them that there are two gentlemen here to see them, and what ever damage they've done I am not paying for it."

The maid nodded and hurried away, leaving me with said gentlemen.

Once inside the living room Dumbledore-san sat down while Weasley-san admired the furnishing inside the room, though not the ones you'd expect. Instead of admiring the furniture and paintings like most people do, He seemed fascinated by the light switch and the plugs in the wall. I was just about to ask what he was doing, when the Kurobas entered the room along with the Kudos and my wife, Akako.

Toichi-kun took one look at Weasely-san and said, "Hey, it's the nut." though thankfully he said it in Japanese, so the man had know idea what had been said about him.

Dumbledore-san stood up and introduced himself again which was followed by our own introductions. After which Dumbledore-san (or hakase as he introduced himself as a professor) said, "Now there is something I'd like to discuss with all of you."

* * *

**Toichi's POV**

Several minutes later...

Silence .... then I spoke up

"You're telling me that all those freaky things I've been able to do are because I'm a... wizard, as in a REAL wizard."

Dumblrdore-hakase smiled, "Yes,"

"And my real name is Harry Potter."

"Yes."

"And now you want me to go to this wizard school of yours."

"That is correct."

Kudo-ojisan glanced over at Otosan, "Is this another one of your jokes."

Otosan shrugged, "If this IS a joke I wish I was the one who thought of it, but sadly no." He then turned to Akako-neesan (she gets scary when you call her obasan), "Well Witch-san is they telling the truth or are they just nuts."

Weasley-san blinked in surprise, "You are a witch?"

Akako-neechan smirked at him, "Yes, my maiden name is Koizumi."

Weasley-san jerked back, "Koizumi, b-but they were infamous for..."

Akako-neechan's smirk grew, "yes, and he's still a friend of the family. Is that a problem?"

Weasley-san gulped but shook his head.

Akako-neechan then turned back to the rest of us, "To answer your question Kuroba-kun, yes I have heard of both the school and of Harry Potter, but I never suspected he and Toichi-kun were one and the same."

I hardly heard her as it felt as though my world had been turned upside down, yesterday I was just Kuroba Toichi, infamous prankster, Assistant to the current Kaitou KID and a future Kaitou KID myself, and adopted son of Kuroba Kaito and Kuroba Aoko. Now sudenly I'm not only a wizard, but I'm also one who stopped this seriously evil wizard dude with a stupid name. And also my name given to me by my birth parents is Harry Potter.

I whispered these thoughts to Conan who smiled and said, "So in other words you're still named after a famous magician."

That threw everyone for a loop. "Huh?"

Conan shrugged "You know, Houdini."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. One reason Conan is my best-friend, he always knows just what to say.

Dumbledor-hakase's twinkled as he walked over to me and handed me an envelope, "I will send one of my friends over tomorrow if you wish to attend." he said the turned to leave, Weasly-san (after one last glance at the light switch) followed him out.

A silence filled the room, then curiosity got the better of me and I tore open the letter.

On a piece of parchment, written in green ink were the words,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

* * *

_A/N_ I know I said I wouldn't continue this until Detective Game was finished, but suddenly my muse came roaring back for this story, while I'm kinda stumped on where to go with the other one. I don't know how that works out, but for now I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient about this


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Conan's POV**

I was currently _trying_ to reread The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, but there was a small problem with that, and it sounds like-

"Is he here yet?"

"No."

"Is he here yet?"

"(Sigh) noo."

"Is he here YET?"

"NO"

"Are you annoyed yet?"

"N-what?!"

I gave up trying to read and threw my book at my now smirking best friend who dodged it easily. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope."

I was just reaching for another book when Toichi hopped up in his seat and shouted "He's here." I thought he was still trying get a rise out of me when there came a loud 'BANG' that shook the whole house. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't an earthquake but someone knocking at the door.

I hurried to catch up with Toichi and reached him just as he opened the door. What we saw caused both of us to stare directly upwards.

Standing on Hakuba-san's front porch was literally the biggest man I had ever seen. He was HUGE, with a long black beard and wearing a big brown coat. He was babbling something about meeting Toichi once when he was a baby, but the two of us were too shocked to really listen.

Finally he must have noticed out glazed looks because he said, "Oi, is somethan wrong?"

All either of us were able to say was, "Kyodai."

The Japanese word confused him, but he just shook his head and grabbed Toichi's arm. "Come on," He said, "Lots ter buy."

That pulled us both out of our stupor as Toichi had to run to keep with Giant-san's pace and I hurried to catch up with them.

Giant-san glanced down at me, "Yer not supposed ter come."

Toichi and I both shot him pleading looks. "Please, Giant-san," begged Toichi. "Conan's my best friend and he already knows about all the stuff about me being a wizard, so what harm would it do."

We both finished that off with a pair of Innocent looking pouts that had caused even someone a serious as Haibara-san to cave. Giant-san was no different.

"Er, well, if you say so Harry. And weren't yer listening before, my name in Hagrid."

Toichi and I clapped high-fives as he replied, "Will do Hagrid-san, but only if you call me Toichi. And like I said, this is my best friend Ku- er Conan Kudo."

We traveled by subway (Hagrid-san complaining all the way) till we reached a busy part of London when I decided to ask. "Ne Hagrid-san, I saw the supply list in Toichi's letter, where are we going to find stuff like that."

Hagrid-san grinned at me, "Quite easily, if you know where to go."

We kept going till we were standing between an old flower shop and a bookstore. "Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron" said Hagrid-san, and then I realized him and Toichi were staring at the wall between the two shops.

"Ano, what do you mean?" I asked.

Toichi glanced at me in surprise, "Don't you see it."

Now I was more confused, "See what, the wall?"

Hagrid-san chuckled, "Ther reason he can't see it is because he's a muggle (non magic folk). And this pub has spells on it to keep muggles from enteren." He explained.

I turned back to the wall (which still looked like a plain old wall to me), and squinted hard. After a few moments instead of a wall I saw what could possibly be another building, but it was like trying to see threw a thick fog. "I can see it, kinda."

"Really," said Hagrid-san, impressed, "I heard o' some muggles who could see threw barriers better than most, usually means one o' there ancestors was a squib or somethan like that."

Before Toichi or I could ask what a squib was Hagrid-san grabbed our arms and pulled us toward the pub. Which was a good thing because as I got nearer I had to fight an overwhelming urge to turn around and go back. The feeling evaporated once we got inside.

* * *

**Toichi's POV**

Aside from the dim light, and the people in strange clothing, the Leaky Cauldron just looked like a regular old bar. The hunch-backed man behind the counter glanced up as we came in, "Hello Hagrid, the usual."

"Not today Tom," replied Hagrid-san, gesturing to me. "Just here ter pick up some school supplies."

The barman- Tom-san took one look at me and said, "Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter."

A silence filled the bar, then I suddenly found myself being mobbed by just about everyone in the bar, all of them talking at once. English after all is not my first language, so when a roomful of people began blabbering it at me at a rapid pace all at once, it got annoying real quick.

Conan recognized the look on my face and ducked behind Hagrid as I set off one of my special smoke bombs which quickly filled the room with sparkly pink smoke. Then during the diversion I grabbed Hagrid-san's hand and pulled him toward the back door with Conan still clinging to him.

As I burst out of the pub I barreled into a man with a turban who was already out there. Hagrid-san seemed to recognize the man as he said "Well Hello there Professor Quirrell. Toichi, this is one of the teachers yer gonna be learnen from this year."

Quirrell-sensei stood up and dusted himself of and said something to me, but he was stuttering so bad that I couldn't understand a word he said. He than ducked inside the pub as I tried warn him about my smoke bomb.

Hagrid-san glanced down at me, "Wha was that smoke anyway?"

I decided it would be best not to let him know about the after affects of my diversion, so I made up a lie about buying somewhere. Hagrid-san bought it, but I could tell from the way Conan was glaring at me that he wasn't fooled.

":No really what did it do?:" He asked in Japanese once Hagrid-san's back was turned.

I smirked, ":Anyone who stand in it for three minutes has their hair turn glittery pink and smells like strawberry bubblegum for a week.:" Was my reply.

Conan rolled his eyes and we turned our attention back to Hagrid-san as he tapped on the back wall of the alley with a pink umbrella. The wall immediately began to shift until an opening was revealed.

"Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley."

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

A/N like I said, milking it for all it's worth. I think one of the problems is that my muse flew south for the winter, now that it's Spring it is back with a vengance. So the obvious answer for Toichi aka Harry is that of course he'll go to Hogwarts, who wouldn't want to go. It's obvious that Kaito has rubbed off on him those poor bar dwellers. FYI Kyodia is Japanese for Huge. Also I don't remember is I've done this yet but I'll do it anyway, Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the idea and some of the kids) all characters belong to their respective authors. **  
**


End file.
